


Book Ends

by monochromatic



Series: Tumblr Challenge: Stridercest Edition [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sibling Incest, that is actually a tag okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromatic/pseuds/monochromatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute brothers cuddling on a hot hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Ends

**Author's Note:**

> day one of nsfw challenge: naked cuddling
> 
> thank you Ven for keeping me company while I slaved over this.

He’s in the middle of a good book, truly in the middle of it: immersed to the point where he can almost feel the expounded breeze, the clean sunshine, phantom blades of grass between his toes…

“ _Bro_ ,” Dave whines, pads out into the living room in nothing at all.

Bro Strider is taken from his book, which he lays on his bare chest, open so that the words are nestled against his skin – so that he can hold his place.  _Page ninety-one_ , he recites,  _paragraph four_. The only breeze on this side of reality comes from the hard, contrived whirring of a fan; there is no clean sunshine for him here, only smog and filthy rays through the broken slats of dusty blinds. And he wouldn’t go barefoot through the grass if somebody paid him.

“Bro,” Dave whines again, now climbing his older brother like the familiar, well-loved bars of a jungle-gym. Might as well be, all things considered.

“Baby,” Bro murmurs, doesn’t whine back even though Dave’s skin is sticky, coated in sweat.

“It’s  _hot_ ,” Dave grumbles, getting himself situated. His legs straddle one of Bro’s and his arms lie heavy on either side, limp. One arm of his shades digs into Bro’s chest as he turns his head to the side; Bro simply readjusts so that he can read.

“Nothing gets by you, does it,” he comments vacantly. Turns the page. His eyes still see the words, his brain still puts two and two together, but now two and two only equal four. He’s only reading a story; it’s just a book.

“Ugh,” he groans, disgusted. “You’re hot.”

“Ha,”  _I know_ , “so go somewhere else.”

“Nope.” He removes his shades and folds them up, sticks them in the crevice between pillow and couch cushion. “Get cozy, Bro. I’m settling in like a newly wed couple and your slick, hard body is the trim plot of grass upon which I will build my suburban fantasy.”

“Oh, God.”

“I am here with my two kids and pregnant wife and our family dog, Fido, and I am here to stay, tucked into the sweet, sweet aroma of your carefully maintained hedges, white picket fence and everything.”

“Fuck my hedges, I shaved this morning.”

“Gross. Hope you cleaned the drain.”

“Excuse me, but who’s the uncultured cretin who clogs the sink every week like clockwork?”

“Shut the fuck up,” he yawns, too hot to put any real force behind it.

Bro’s eyes skim another page and a half in blessed silence but he isn’t totally into it. He dog-ears the page and puts his book down amongst the empty bottles and crumby plates and half-eaten bags of chips – the collateral damage of two bachelors. He strokes Dave’s damp hair.

Dave groans and his breath is a feverish puff over hot skin. It is unclear whether the noise is in protest or pleasure. His cock as it stiffens against Bro’s leg could be an indication, or it could simply be coincidence. In any case, Dave sighs and wriggles closer.

The fan continues to drone in the corner; car horns and diluted conversation from the street trickle in through the window. Someone slams a door out in the hall. Children screech and babble on the pavement far below.

Bro’s eyes are heavy, but he stares up at the ceiling, Dave snug beneath his chin. With bittersweetness, he recalls a time – not very long ago – when Dave, a small child, would routinely take his afternoon naps on him, curling up for a good hour, sometimes two. Dave’s little baby fists curled up, his button nose smushed into Bro’s chest.

Now, Dave is big. Well, bigger. His fingers are slender and nicely-shaped, although his nails are in a state that can only be described as negligent. His bones are long where Bro’s own are broad, and he is graceful and angular, if only in stillness. They share the same, big feet, though.

“Off,” he grumbles, tugging on Bro’s underwear.

“Why.” He’s not objecting, not even really curious, just making noise to postpone obeying.

“’Cause I said so.” He’s a demanding little cuss and Bro likes that about him.

“Move.”

With a huff, Dave peels himself from his brother’s body and their skin sticks together. He waits in the crook of thick legs and helps pull the garment away once it’s out of reach. Then he reclaims his position, king of the castle, plastered to Bro’s body in a film of sweat.

There’s nothing sensual about it, but Dave’s hard anyway.  _Oh, youth_ , he snickers to himself, intentionally nudging Dave’s boner with a thigh, taking immense pleasure in the pained moan that gets him. He’s not going to do much else, too hot, too tired. But it’s fun to dick with his baby brother.

“Ugh, fuck me.” The words are sincere. They slip over Bro’s shoulder and make a home in his ear. His navel churns a little at the thought, his insides curling pleasantly while he imagines Dave riding him, open-mouthed and frantic. Run-on sentences that make no sense, one crashing into another, nothing but desperate pleas and ecstatic curses; hands splayed over Bro’s sturdy washboard stomach, Dave leveraging himself, rolling his hips, really putting in the effort.

“Maybe later,” Bro buckles him in with both arms and rotates so that they’re on their sides. “When the sun goes down.” He kisses Dave’s clammy forehead.

“Bro?”

“Mm.”

“Can I call you daddy?” He is smirking, smug and unbearable.

“Get off me.” He honestly thinks it’s funny and he can’t understand why Bro winces and cringes and gags a little bit. “That’s not even funny.”

“Come on, dude,” he chuckles, pinching a hip. “It’s a little fucking funny.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, fuck me, thoroughly and uncompromisingly, until my brain falls out.”

Bro cracks a joke about how it’s so small they’ll never find it again, and they paw at each other, first in slipshod, theatrical slapstick, until hands slow down and get curious. Bro’s fingers wrapping around Dave’s leg, Dave’s palms pushing against Bro’s ass. Low hums and surprised groans fill the small space between them.

Dave hooks his skinny leg over Bro’s, too close to really be comfortable. He digs his thumbs into the small of Bro’s back and rolls his knuckles.

Once the pressure eases up, Bro realizes that Dave has fallen asleep, a patch of drool forming where Dave’s mouth is pressed against his collarbone.

“Gross,” he mumbles, groping blindly around the floor for his book. He thumbs through the pages until the marked one pops up, but decides to backtrack, since his attention had been divided before. He rereads from page ninety-one, paragraph four, and imagines that Dave’s long, slow breaths are the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> So just a quick explanation: I will be using different variations on the pairing (bro/dave, alpha, any combination thereof). They will all be relatively short and none of them are actually relevant to the others.


End file.
